Precious Point
by Kafi Mil
Summary: Kazunari pikir hari itu akan menjadi pagi yang seperti biasanya ketika ia menghabiskan waktu di stasiun, tapi siapa sangka ia akan bertemu dengan Shintarou. Ia merindukannya. Pagi itu Shintarou pun harus mendapat pertemuan tak terduga. Midofem!Taka/ShinKazu. Mind to RnR?


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story is mine!

Warn! : maybe typo(s),abal,gaje,lil bit romance.

A/N:

Fanfic kedua saya dengan pairing teradem di fandom kurobas :'D. Di fanfic ini seems lebih memperlihatkan Takao sebagai main charanya. Hope you like it!

* * *

Jam besar di stasiun menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 15 menit. Salju turun hari ini, lebih tepatnya sejak jam 3 pagi tadi. Dalam beberapa hari, atap stasiun mungkin akan berselimutkan salju. Gadis yang baru memasuki area stasiun berharap kalau saljunya bisa berwarna warni seperti yang berada dalam delusinya. Iris abu-abu kebiruannya melirik jam di pilar peron, ia menyadari kalau ia terlambat 7 menit dari kemarin, maka ia tetapkan kalau 7 adalah nomor keberuntungannya hari ini. Kegiatannya pun dimulai….

Gadis berpakaian nyentrik itu sedang menyusuri peron 2 di sebuah stasiun kereta api Tokyo dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah note kecil dan pena biru. Terlihat di bagian bawah matanya menggelap, kurang tidur. Berjalan bolak-balik dari ujung peron ke ujung satunya. Stasiun masih sepi, tapi gadis itu tahu dalam beberapa menit stasiun itu akan ramai orang-orang kantoran. Para petugas di stasiun sudah hafal dengan kedatangannya yang berkala. Gadis itu, yang di dalam tas selempangnya terdapat kartu nama atas Takao Kazunari, sepertinya memiliki fetish terhadap stasiun. Ia datang ke stasiun guna mencari ide untuk menyelesaikan novel selanjutnya. Ia memulai kegiatan anehnya ini semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu, sejak gadis berambut raven itu menyadari bahwa stasiun terdekat dari rumahnya itu memiliki kekuatan magis untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan membuat pelangi imajinasinya membiaskan ide atau apapun untuk novelnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di tengah peron, di depan bangku besi yang dingin, di sebelah pot persegi panjang dengan tanaman yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, bolehkah ia menebak? Lepas dari itu, ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku dingin tersebut. Memonya sudah terisi beberapa poin yang harus ia kembangkan. Jari lentik Kazunari memutar-mutar pena-nya, tertawa kecil ketika membaca poin-poin sisipan yang menurutnya konyol.

Tawanya yang lama-lama menjadi lumayan keras karena pikirannya yang mulai kemana-mana teredam suara keramaian orang-orang. Kazunari melihat ke kanan-kirinya, ramai, orang-orang mulai berdatangan, dengan seragam kantor dan sekolah masing-masing. Saatnya menutup memo dan memperhatikan orang-orang, biasanya orang-orang yang ia lihat di keramaian bisa memberikan poin sendiri untuk dicatat di memonya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sehingga entitas seorang Kazunari yang mereka lewati terabaikan begitu saja, kecuali untuk para siswa-siswi, biasanya mereka suka menatapnya aneh, terkadang sambil menahan tawa atau berbisik kepada temannya. Memang Kazunari yang tidak tahu diri, dia hanya menatap balik mereka dengan senyuman, tidak sadar kalau penampilannya sangat _out of the box._ Selera berpakaiannya memang aneh, tapi Kazunari menyukainya dan tidak peduli apa kata orang. Ia menggerai rambut hitam sebahunya, memakai syal merah, kaos hitam lengan pajang, rok selutut dominan warna biru dengan motif bunga warna warni, stocking hitam dan flat shoes … jangan lupa dengan kukunya yang di cat merah terang. Jelas bukan pakaian musim dingin. Ada pakaian musim semi di tengah mantel tebal.

Lagi-lagi ada tatapan aneh melayang ke arahnya, tapi Kazunari benar-benar tidak terganggu. Ia tetap mengamati orang-orang.

Tiba-tiba mata elangnya melebar dan bergerak mengikuti satu entitas ditengah keramaian. Orang itu berambut hijau seperti daun hijau kastuba di sebelahnya –yang ia tebak itu adalah kastuba. Ia kenal orang itu, postur tubuh, mata hijau, dan ekspresi serius di wajahnya ….

"Shin-chan!" Tiba-tiba saja Kazunari sudah menembus keramaian, tidak lupa tangannya menepuk bahu laki-laki berambut hijau itu.

Di sisi lain, orang dengan name tag "Midorima Shintarou" yang tersemat di kemejanya merasa _nostalgic_ dengan satu-satunya suara yang menyerukan namanya dengan panggilan khas itu. Sontak saja Shintarou menoleh dan mendapati Kazunari dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tanpa basa basi, Kazunari menarik tangan Shintarou menuju bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Shintarou yang tanpa perlawanan namun menunjukkan raut terganggu tetap mengikuti teman lamanya tersebut. Entah kenapa tangan Kazunari terasa sedikit kasar.

"Lama tidak bertemu Shin-chan! Wajahmu tetap saja tidak bersahabat, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kazunari langsung menyerocos.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, lagipula apanya yang lama tidak bertemu, kita reuni 3 bulan lalu _nodayo_." Kata Shintarou.

"Eh? Iyakah … bagiku itu terasa lama sekali." Kazunari nyengir, ia menyadari kalau Shintarou menatapnya aneh.

"Kau … apa-apaan pakaian itu, tidak melihatmu beberapa bulan kau semakin aneh saja" Shintarou berkata kejam, walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kazunari yang bohemian. Di matanya memang Kazunari seharusnya seperti itu, justru terasa janggal bila dia berpakaian rapi, baginya itu pantas untuk Kazunari dan menambah daya tariknya.

Kazunari tertawa.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau itu juga sama anehnya?" Kazunari menepuk-nepuk punggung Shintarou pelan. Suaranya seolah mengejek pelubang kertas merah yang digenggamnya.

Shintarou hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun. Rasanya ingin melempar pelubang kertas itu ke wajah Kazunari.

"Maaf,maaf! Aku hanya bercanda, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Shin-chan ada disini? Kedokteran masih di mulai jam 7 kan? Seperti biasa, Kazunari hafal jam kuliah Shintarou.

Mereka memang satu Universitas, tapi berbeda jurusan, dan gedung Kedokteran jaraknya jauh sekali dengan Sastra. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu, ditambah dengan hari yang bentrok.

"Kau juga kenapa disini, dengan atribut-mu itu." Nadanya kentara balik menyindir.

"Ini kebiasaan baru ku, deadline sebulan lagi." Kata Kazunari riang, mengingat Shintarou pernah mendapatkan tanda tangan khusus untuk novelnya yang Shintarou beli.

"Belakangan ini aku selalu disibukkan oleh tugas dan deadline, oh ya dan juga untuk pameran pahatan kayu." Kazunari berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Pameran pahatan kayu? Kau mencoba menekuni bidang lain kali ini?" Tanya Shintarou. Menebak kalau itu alasan mengapa tangan Kazunari terasa kasar.

"Aku masih amatir, tapi untuk pameran aku sudah melakukan segala yang bisa kulakukan, walaupun akan lebih banyak karya para seniorku di sana tentu saja." Terang Kazunari.

Shintarou mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar. Sebuah pertanyaan tertahan di tenggorokannya, kalah oleh harga diri. Setelah itu, Terdengar pengumuman dari interkom stasiun, kereta akan memasuki peron 2.

"Kereta-ku datang." Shintarou sudah bersiap-siap.

"Eh!? Kau sudah mau pergi? Kau bisa merelakan kereta yang ini dan menunggu yang berikutnya datang!" Kazunari berkata enteng. Sepertinya ia rindu presensi seorang Midorima Shintarou yang tidak pernah absen dalam 3 tahun kehidupan SMA-nya.

Tapi Shintarou sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Tentu saja Kazunari tidak bisa menghentikannya. Jadi sebelum Shintarou pergi, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya ke Shintarou.

Shintarou menatap kertas itu sebentar sebelum mengambilnya. Kertas itu adalah selebaran pameran pahatan kayu di Shinjuku. Tadinya Kazuari ingin menempelkan selebaran itu di stasiun secara illegal, tapi ia lupa membawa selotip dan pertemuannya dengan Shintarou secara kebetulan bukanlah opsi yang buruk untuk menyerahkan selebaran itu.

"Aku akan sangat senang dan terhormat jika Shin-chan bisa datang dan melihat pahatanku di pameran ini." Kazunari berkata dengan lugas, bahasanya terdengar berlebihan, tapi sekali lagi bagi Shintarou itu sudah menjadi bagian dari keunikan Kazunari.

"Hmph … aku akan memberikan kritik terpedasku, amatiran." Shintarou menyeringai tipis, ia masih tsundere rupanya.

Sementara itu Kazunari hanya tersenyum ringan sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shintarou yang berjalan menjauh. Kereta ramai, Shintarou tidak dapat tempat duduk, Kazunari tetap melambaikan tangannya, ia tahu kalau Shintarou pura-pura tidak melihat.

Kazunari tahu semua tentang Shintarou dan bahwa Shintarou tidak pernah melewatkan satupun karyanya, sesungguhnya membuat perut Kazunari seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu. Bagaimana Shintarou rela datang ke acaranya disela kegiatannya yang padat. Ia tahu semuanya. Rasanya ingin berteriak kalau ia ingin Shintarou selalu berada di sisinya.

Kazunari tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya di sini ia yang mengagumi Shintarou, atau Shintarou yang mengaguminya?

Kereta yang ditumpangi Shintarou bergerak perlahan sampai akhirnya melaju cepat meninggalkan stasiun. Kazunari sendirian lagi. Waktunya pulang, pikir Kazunari.

Dalam note kecilnya, ditambahkan satu poin penting ….

\- Midorima Shintarou

* * *

OWARIIIIII

 **A/N :**

Author mencoba ikut meramaikan fanfic di kapal midotaka XD, walaupun fanfic ini abal dan entah bisa dibedain antara 'meramaikan' atau 'nyampah' fic-nya.

BUAT YANG SUKA MIDOTAKA, AYO KITA FG-AN BARENG! (/OwO)/

Saya bener2 suka sama Takao, jadi dia banyak deskripsi disini, Midorima pun muncul sedikit kayak selingan. Tadinya mau dibikin romance, tapi ternyata terasa hambar begini.

Dan juga, Saya sebenarnya buta fashion, gatau deh itu yang di pake Takao kelihatan weird apa enggak, atau malah yang orang-orang sebut fashionable (yang ini gak mungkin banget kayaknya). Tapi kayaknya sih itu aneh, soalnya saya beneran pernah praktekkin pakai setelan seperti itu (ex syal dan cat kuku) dan yeah orang2 mandang aneh. Di bayangan saya takao itu cantik, jadi jatoh weirdnya ke saya doang :''D. Fetish stasiun itu juga karena saya suka stasiun & kereta.

Makasih untuk yang bersedia membaca ini sampai akhir.

Mind to review?


End file.
